


House Call

by Geekgrrllurking



Series: Side Effects Series [1]
Category: Bionic Woman (2007)
Genre: F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-03
Updated: 2011-04-03
Packaged: 2017-10-17 13:38:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/177400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekgrrllurking/pseuds/Geekgrrllurking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaime discovers bionics come with a dangerous side effect –horniness</p>
            </blockquote>





	House Call

Title: House Call  
Author: Geekgrrl  
Disclaimer: Bionic Woman and its characters are the property of NBC. No infringement intended.  
Fandom: Bionic Woman  
Pairing: Jaime/Ruth  
Rating: 15  
Archiving: P&P if you like, otherwise just ask  
Challenge: New Fandoms on the Block 72 hour challenge  
Prompt: Jaime discovers bionics come with a dangerous side effect –horniness

 

Jaime didn’t know what was going on. Her breathing was off, coming in shallow gasps. She couldn’t sit still, random energy rolling through her. Her bionics seemed to be humming with some weird vibe. She had felt odd all day, eventually calling into Berkut HQ for suggestions. She shut her apartment door behind Ruth, who had luckily caught her call just before leaving work.

“Ruth, what the hell is happening?” Jaime dropped onto the couch, noticing she had now started to shake a bit. She watched as the concerned older woman slid onto the couch beside her. “I feel like I’m hopped up on something. Thank God Becca isn’t home this weekend to see me like this.” A warm tingling started to build in the pit of her stomach. Jaime pulled her legs up to her chest and hugged them, trying to get her heartbeat to calm down.

Ruth gently ran her fingers along Jaime’s shoulder slowly starting to massage tense neck muscles. Jaime practically purred it felt so good. “It’s going to be ok Jaime.” Ruth looked into Jaime’s eyes, the right one starting to glow an eerie green. “Nathan ran a remote diagnostic on your systems and discovered what the problem is.”

Ruth ran her hand through Jaime’s hair as she tried to explain. “The technicians had thought that Sarah would be the only one who’s affected by the bionics, that with this next generation of technology they were sure they had solved the problem,” Jaime couldn’t help herself, she leaned into Ruth’s warm touch.

Ruth moved a bit nearer, Jaime’s ear easily picked up the other woman’s increasing heartbeat. “The anthrocytes will on occasion start to vibrate in sync with each other. This eventually hits a harmonic level that loops into your bionic implants and then slowly builds up. The side effect to all of this is your natural organic system, your body, will also begin a spiraling sympathetic rhythm, which can be dangerous if left too long.”

Jaime started to close her eyes enjoying the low intimate tone to Ruth’s voice, and then started as she finally recognized the symptoms. She also realized what she desperately wanted, or more precisely, who.

“Ruth?” Jaime uncurled her legs and leaned into the older woman’s warmth, aching for more contact, her lower regions starting to throb. “I feel like I’m going to explode if something doesn’t…” Jaime lost her train of thought, as she focused on the tenderness reflecting back from in the eyes in front of her.

“I read Jae’s report on similar situations with Sarah.” Ruth dropped her eyes, then looked up meeting Jaime’s again with a lopsided smile. “As her handler he was able to work things out.” Ruth was breathing a bit heavier herself now. She ran her hand along Jaime’s cheek, sliding her thumb along Jaime’s full lower lip.

“We need to overload your organics which will in turn reset your bionic systems to normal levels and get those crazy little anthrocytes back to work.” Ruth finally pulled her close. Jaime smiled, pleased that the good Doctor seemed to have a plan. With luck Ruth would ‘handle’ her soon. She nuzzled into the warmth of Ruth’s neck, shivering slightly.

“God, I hope you’re volunteering Ruth,” Jaime murmured, focused on a sensitive patch she’d just discovered, gently nibbling. “Because I don’t know how much longer I can keep my hands off you.” Desperate to feel skin against skin, Jaime pictured Ruth writhing naked beneath her, the thought making her slick with desire.

“Come here.” Fingers tangled in dark hair, Ruth pulled Jaime’s head back and claimed the sweet mouth as her own. Rolling a softly moaning Jaime onto her back on the couch, Ruth started down her long neck, tugging her shirt out of her jeans.

“Now, let me see if I can find that reset button…”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [House Call, the remix](https://archiveofourown.org/works/277983) by [Shatterpath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shatterpath/pseuds/Shatterpath)




End file.
